


Celebrity Hooker

by tom_the_holland



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Casual Sex, Hooker AU, M/M, Multi, OMC - Freeform, Oral, Original Male Character - Freeform, Sex, hooking, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland





	1. Chapter 1

My job is fairly simple, yet many people don’t understand it. I am a celebrity hooker, or an a-list whore, as I like to call it. It’s pretty self-explanatory. I am a hooker for celebrities.

The main attraction to me specifically is that I am 100% off-record. The paparazzi will never know if you visit me. I will do anything for any celebrity, so long as they are just that — a celebrity. A paying celebrity.

Personally, I am straight, but in my line of work you can’t afford preferences. I am a man, to clarify.

My main clients are men, actually. Normally closeted men who don’t want their sexualities to hit the press or who just want to get laid, without a preference for gender.

Today, I am in LA. I am in a luxury suite that I can’t afford (not yet, anyway) and I have several clients lined up for today.

It is pretty simple. I book the suite in the celebrity’s name, I stay in the suite until an hour before the client is due to arrive, then I leave a key card under the door and go out.

The client takes the card from under the door and waits for me in the room. We do business, they leave, an hour later I leave. The room is then theirs to keep.

The pricing works as follows:  
£2500 per anal sex  
£1000 per oral sex  
£x times number of hours  
£500 for the night

I check my watch, 19:57. I have just over an hour until my first client, Joe Jonas. I look through the e-mail he sent me.

Name: Joseph Adam Jonas  
Age: 29yrs  
Height: 5’ 7”  
Looking for:  
.....Anal sex ✔️  
.....Oral sex ✔️  
.....One-night-stand ✔️  
.....Multiple times ✖️  
.....A bottom ✔️  
.....A top ✖️  
Amount of Time: 2 hour + night I did the maths: £2500 for anal + £1000 for oral = £3000 £3000 x 2 hours = £6000 £6000 + £500 = £6500 £6500 in dollars is $7824, and I’ll round up because he’ll definitely pay it. I have a final bill of $8000. It’s 20:00, time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

I came back to the room at 20:56 and hoped that the 56 minutes I’d given Joe were enough for him to get ready.

I checked under the door and the key card was gone, so I guessed that meant he was.

I knocked on the door.

I saw the peephole go dark as he pressed his face against it and then I heard the lock turn.

The door clicked open and Joe Jonas opened the door. We were the same height, but he was almost a decade older than me.

His hair was short and he was clean-shaven, his sideburn grew to halfway down his ears. His brown eyes looked like pools if honey in the glow of the hotel lobby’s neon lights. His lips were plump, soft and pale, similar to his skin tone. His skin was glistening with some sort of high-end moisturiser and his eyebrows had been freshly plucked into shape.

He was wearing a white t-shirt and a grey cardigan, as well as black jeans and black socks.

“Hey,” I said.

“Come on in,” Joe replied.

He shut the door and I sat at the foot of the bed. I bore his requests in mind before starting. He wanted anal, oral and to stay the night, indicative of some sort of celebratory sex.

“It’s my birthday in a couple of days,” he said, “and I always told myself I would cross something off my bucket list before I turn thirty.”

I smiled as he stepped closer. I stood up and he kissed me softly, my hands landing at the top of his hips.

His hands were warm, warmer than mine, and were under the top of my t-shirt, moving up, to the middle of my back.

I pulled my top off, my lips only leaving his for a second before returning.

I pulled at his cardigan, slipping it off, before he pulled off his t-shirt, too. Our shirtless bodies rubbed together, his chest hair tickling faintly against my shaved chest. 

My hands were on his pecs, his abs, his shoulders. His hands were pulling at the waistbands of my jeans, working them down around my ass.

I stepped out of my jeans and Joe fell back onto the bed.

I crawled on top of him on my hands and knees, his hands on my ass, then moving up to the top of my underwear. 

Before he could pull them off, too, I undid the metal buckle on his black leather belt. I pulled the jeans out from under him, leaving us both in our briefs. His briefs were white and very tight, his bulge was very prominent.

My kisses moved further from his lips down his chin, down his neck, along his collarbone.

I sat on his lap and kissed his chest, I moved back and down to his abs, then down further.

I kissed the bulge in his underwear softly and felt blood rush to it. I pulled his underwear off entirely and freed Joe Jonas’ dick.

It was big, about 7 inches long. It was cut, with a pinkish-brown head and a wide, brownish shaft.

His balls hung low and his pubes were dark and coarse but trimmed into a gradient that tapered out as it reached his thighs. I threw his underwear onto the floor and I saw the stain of precum in the crotch area.

My lips gently touched the wet tip of Joe’s cut cock and moved further, onto the whole head. My tongue licked against the warm, wet, smooth head of his cock.

Joe let out a small groan. “Yes... fuck yes...” he breathed.

I felt his hand on the back of my head, gently pushing me onto his dick. My mouth moved all the way to the base and I felt its tip in the back of my throat.

With his whole length in my mouth, I looked up at him and he held me head onto his dick.

My hands around the base of his dick helped push me up and when I got back to the tip Joe pushed me back down. “Faster!” Joe begged.

I pulled off and jerked him quickly, bringing him closer to climax. Joe pushed me back onto his dick and I softly used my teeth at the base to add more pleasure. “Yes! More!” Joe screamed.

He made his dick jump inside my mouth and it hit my soft pallet.

I held Joe’s large balls in my hand, rolling them smoothly. Joe moaned, “I’m coming... fuck... I’m coming!”

I pulled off his tip and jerked him hard. He came, shooting cum all over his hairy chest and abs.

I licked the final bit off his cock before running my tongue further up his sweaty body. I licked the cum off of his hot chest and moved further up to his face, kissing him and swallowing his cum.

Joe was panting. So was I. I wanted to jerk off so bad but I still had work to do.

I pulled my underwear off and Joe sat up. I sat on his lap, his rock-hard dick in front of me.

We kept making out, our hard, sweaty dicks rubbing together until he caught his breath.

“Joe,” I groaned in mock-lust, “I need you in me! Now!” 

Joe’s hands moved from my hips to my ass. He took his right hand off and spat on it before stroking my crack with it.

I cried out as Joe forced his index finger into my tight hole. Joe let out a low-pitch groan as the tip of his finger went in.

He pushed in all the way to the knuckle. I was almost crying from the lack of lubrication when he pulled his finger out.

He pulled me up his body until my hole was lined up with his still-wet cock.

“Yes...” I begged, “please Joe... I need it now!”

He used his hand to hold his cock upright as I sat down slowly.

Joe groaned as the wet tip went in. I kissed him hard on the lips and sat further down.

I was only half way down his cock, but I felt like I had taken at least 6 inches already.

Joe thrusted up and all 7 inches entered me. I cried out and our mouths parted.

He suddenly changed position. He rolled over without taking his dick out and began to thrust in and out powerfully.

In the mirror opposite the bed I could see his beautiful ass powering his dick into me.

He was groaning and I felt him about to climax.

“Come in me, Joe... I want to feel your cum inside my ass.”

He lowered his body until he was crushing me under his weight and my legs were wrapped around him. “Say my name,” he whispered in my ear, still powering into my ass.

I screamed out. “JOE! JOE.... YES JOE!” I cried as his thrusts slowed. I felt him shoot his load inside me, filling up my ass with a creampie.

I felt his cum dribbling out of my ass as he pulled his cock out.

Joe stood up, his dick softening, and asked me, “show me my cum dribbling out of you.”

I lifted up my legs and he saw his cum smeared around my asshole.

He flopped onto the bed next to me, panting heavily, his whole body shining with sweat.

The drapes were pulled and the only light on was the bedside one.

The glowing clock read 22:46. Good timing, Joe had booked 2 hours and had lasted 1 hour and 45 minutes.

Joe pulled the hotel duvet onto him and I did the same next to him.

The covers lay around his nipples and I fell asleep with my head in his wet, sweaty armpit groove, his arm wrapped around me.

As usual, I woke up in the middle of the night. The clock read 00:23. Joe was fast asleep, breathing heavily but not snoring.

I quietly moved myself from the position I was in and got out of bed.

I walked over to his pile of clothes from earlier to see if there was anything I could take. I like souvenirs, okay?

Jeans, t-shirt and jacket were all too risky to take. Socks were good, I could sell them to a creepy fan. Watch was too high-profile — it would be obvious.

He was wearing about six bracelets, so one wouldn’t be noticed. I took a leather bracelet with a gold fastener. Ooh! His underwear. Don’t judge me, okay? 

I was so horny — I hadn’t came while I was fucking Joe, I don’t like my pleasure interfering with business, so I had ti come now. 

I pulled the covers off of Joe, and stood by the side of the bed. 

I licked his sweaty armpits, savouring the salty taste. I kissed his muscular, hairy chest. I walked down to his feet and kissed the soles. I kissed the insides of his thighs. I kissed his penis again, licking his smooth tip.

I jerked off while touching his sleeping body. So few people would ever get the chance to see Joe Jonas naked and I was so lucky to be able to have had sex with him. I climaxed and semen shot all over Joe’s chest and face.

I gently walked up to his head and wiped the cum off him.

I put his socks, underwear and bracelet under the bedside table before climbing back into bed with him.

Joe rolled over to face me in his sleep. I backed up against him and spread my ass cheeks, putting Joe Jonas’ unerect cock between them and wrapping his arm around me.

At about seven thirty the next morning I woke up to Joe climbing out of the shower.  
I was actually sad to see him go. He came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. “You don’t have to wear that, you know,” I said to him, “I know what it looks like.”

Joe laughed and pulled on his t-shirt. “I’d better get back to DC,” Joe said. “That’s where everybody thinks I am, after all.”

He pulled his jacket on and searched around for his underwear for a minute. “I guess I’ll have to go commando,” he laughed.

I smiled at him. “Happy birthday, Joe.”

“Thank you,” he said, pulling his skinny jeans up underneath his towel. He pulled the towel off and slipped his shoes on.

“I left the cash on the bedside table,” Joe said and I turned round to see $8000 in cash. “Oh,” I said, “that’s a lot of cash,” I joked.

Joe smiled, “You set the prices, not me.”

He got up and picked his phone off the bedside table. “Right then,” he said, “I’d better be off.”

I got up and pulled on my underwear. “Okay,” I said, somewhat disappointedly. “You can come back again,” I offered, “you get a discount the second time.”

He smiled and I kissed him. Only quickly, and then I hugged him goodbye. 

He left and I sat on the bed. I didn’t know what to feel, I’d never caught feelings for a client before.

I took his stuff out from under the bedside table. I put on his socks and underwear and I looked at his bracelet for a minute, already missing him, before putting on the rest of my clothes. 

I had to go too, I had another client in Seattle late tomorrow evening.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane was almost completely empty, not many people were travelling to Seattle at 9 in the morning apparently.

I sat in my seat, nobody next to me, missing Joe. I missed him a lot. I had no idea why. He was just a client, it was just business.

I opened up my laptop to see who my next client was.

I gasped.

Nick Jonas.

Name: Nicholas Jerry Jonas  
Age: 26yrs  
Height: 5’ 6”  
Looking for:  
.....Anal sex ✔️  
.....Oral sex ✖️  
.....One-night-stand ✔️  
.....Multiple times ✖️  
.....A bottom ✔️  
.....A top ✖️  
Amount of Time: 1 hour 

£2500 in dollars is $3009, and I’ll round up because he’ll definitely pay it. I have a final bill of $3100.

It’s not really worth it, it isn’t a lot of money, but to be honest I found it hot that I fucked two brothers in two days.

I arrive at the hotel. The suite Nick booked is massive. He booked me the Penthouse.

I waited there until 14:30, an hour before Nick was due to arrive.

I came back at half past three, ready for Joe’s younger brother to breed me. I knocked at the door and I saw him peep through the hole.

The door clicked open and Nick stood there completely naked.

“Hello there, Nick,” I said flirtatiously as I walked past him. While he shut the door behind me I had a look at his fine naked form.

His hair was short, only slightly longer than the stubble on his face. As he turned to face me I saw his massive muscles. His pecs were huge and his abs were so defined. His arms were strong and his shoulders were broad.

His cock was... amazing. Even unerect it was five or six inches. Circumcised, like his brother’s, but with greater girth. Nick’s dick was paler than Joe’s and its head was pink — the same as his lips, contrary to his brother’s more brown head.

Honestly, I couldn’t wait to get under that body.


End file.
